User talk:Kakashi Namikaze
I'M RETIRED. SEE MY USER PAGE AND BYE!!! :D Hi from Blackemo1 Hello I'm one the new administrators on this fanon. I'm here to welcome you to the site. Since I read your user page I know your a huge fan of the series and just let me know if you need any help or just want to talk. Some of my articles are *Kagegakure *The Last Akatsuki *The Reign of the Snake Prince *And Hebima Blackemo1 11:35, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I have read them and they are even better than I would have thought of! --Kakashi Namikaze 18:27, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for enjoying my fanon work it was hard as crap to come up with this stuff! And I had to tie in Orochimaru in because he's so awsom... though not the part about him being a pale faced petifile just his power. The Namikaze clan thing seems to be very elaborate (which is good) and I can't wait to see more! Ok bye. Blackemo1 19:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Redirection Redirection from Kakashi Namikaze Just to reduce confusion, I have decided to redirect Kakashi Namikaze to User:Kakashi Namikaze because since I am one of the characters in my fanon articles (not user) and so it will be easier. Redirection from Harerukagegakure To make searches shorter and reduce typing, I have decided to redirect Harerukagegakure to Hareru: Kagegakure no sato. --Kakashi Namikaze 21:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) This is only my opinion... Hwy its Blackemo1, I just wanted to say that your pages have alot of substance and everything but some of your jutsus seem either to complicated of a background or they are too strong. Most of the jutsus you create are of the S-Class why not try some lower rank moves. Like I said this my opinion so do as you wish. :I guess you are right. Thanks for the idea! Oh and those are only forbidden techniques. I'll see if I have anything from my Narutopedia userpage I can bring here. --Kakashi Namikaze 18:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) What did you think? I would like to ask you what you really thought of my The Last Akatsuki article. Please be honest and leave you awnswer on my talk page. Blackemo1 00:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for such posotive comments, I really appreciate them. Also please tell other people on the site to start rating the articles and leaving messages on the talk pages. Sorry I hate to bother you again but I was wondering about your thoughts on my other story The Reign of the Snake Prince. Just do like you did last time and leave a message on my talk page. Again sorry for being a bother. Blackemo1 19:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks again Thanks again for looking over my articles and giving me a good review I appreciate it. Is there anything you would like me to do for you? P.S- I am the worst speller in the world. Blackemo1 11:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Why?, and Well done! Hi man! I'm just wondering... why did you use my Namikaze article? I came up with that befor you even came to this wikia. Sorry for being agressive, but I really don't like people who writes on my links. The things you wrote is probably better than mine, so it just ended up like that. Why are you in the Namikaze name? Kogone 15:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh then in that case just to be fair you may replace all content in that article. Its really not a necessesary article for me. Please feel free to do that. It was just one of my articles in the "Pages Planning to Start" list in my user page. --Kakashi Namikaze 17:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Contest Hey, I just made a jutsu contest check it out on the Today's News page. Oh, and tell the other users as well. Blackemo1 15:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) No Kekki Genkai No Keki Genkais please, sorry. Blackemo1 11:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) You wanna help? You wanna help me with the Today's News page? I don't mind. Also do you mind activating your shout box? It's under your manage widgets. Blackemo1 20:57, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Check the Today's News Page There is alot going on today so check the Today's News Page. Then pass the message on to others. Friends For those who don't check the Today's News page tell them to invite their friends to Naruto Fanon. The new users need to make sure they have a user page with some basic info and make sure their talk page is set up. Can you do that for me please? Pass it on. Blackemo1 12:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) You're an Admin Now You are now a Naruto Fanon Admin! Congrats! Blackemo1 17:57, 16 June 2008 (UTC) rating i never understood how to rate,can you tell me?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 19:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) New name! Ok, so when my fictional character was born, he was known as "Shisui Namikaze" and now he is known as "Kaka-shisui Namikaze" and his nickname is Kaka"shi" Namikaze. More info on that at Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze. --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 19:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations for winning the jutsu contest.again, Congratulations!!!!!!Haru Mclean Namikaze also Scarr Eromalc (talk) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me. And who are the administrator? User:Yung Wun 18:41 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rapsnoop & K-dog the gangsta Who are Rapsnoop & K-dog the gangsta. Do you think is wise to chat whit does to user's. User:Yung Wun 18:54 4 July 2008 (UTC) 1 i didnt copy Dadara uzimakis pg from wikipedia thats my creation have u ever seen narutos uncle no so dont kno why u deleted that Sup Sup im new User and User:Yung Wun told me that you could help me for some image. User:Rap Snoop Dogg 16:10 9 July 2008 (UTC) !!????!! Hi, and thanks for moving my Snake illusion jutsu or whatever I named. I'm truly the worst speller at this site man! And good luck in the Orochimaru Contest! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 09:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) testing ~'Welcome to !' Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:29, 15 July 2008 delete will you delete the article Naruto Uzumaki? Its a waste of space and no information.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 22:01, 15 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Hi Thanks, you should host a contest too. It's as easy as nothing, and it's fun choosing a winner of the contest. I really hope you will come up with a contest, cause all of your work is just so great. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:32, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Deletion Will you please delete my page Koudo Teishugan?Its too small and a waste of space.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) thank you for deleting it.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:49, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Motto Ideas Have ideas for a motto for the Naruto family (us)? Submit here! Approximately.. ... 46 users joined after I did. I suppose that's a good thing.--Mewshuji 21:02, 8 September 2008 (UTC) PLEASE Please leave a message about my user page. User:Young Piece September 11, 2008 at canada time 11:05 PM Main Page With your vast wikia skills could you possibly make the main page more interesting (vague). just look at other wikias and get some ideas. Blackemo1 14:46, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Naruto, locked??? Why did you lock up the Naruto Uzumaki page?? noone is doing anything to it, and i was planning to fix it up, so can you unlock it? : People are putting in spam, not to mention this is a fanon wiki and Naruto is an actual character. Unless you can make a 3+ Star article by yourself on Naruto that contains fanon, I can let you. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 18:19, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Battle Request? I was hopingfor a battle between Kakashi sanbushin Namikaze versus my guy, Seireitou Hyuga, please respound --Seireitou 03:58, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Just Asking What do you think about One Piece. Young Piece 03:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Can You? Could you make a certificate for User:Cyberweasel89 for winning the Organizations Contest? Blackemo1 16:10, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Today's News Thanks. I try to do my best. Ten Tailed Fox 16:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 04:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Uhh...... Hello Um .... hi. I'm Chiyo-nee-chan. Not exactly new but kinda shy and remains hidden alot. I'm poking my head out of my shell for this so let's hope this pays off. Well I'm quite interested in you and would like to become friends with you. I may be a bit old fashioned, weird, and a little sensitive because of my incredibly shyness and by fear of being embarassed. I hope to Talk to You Later _ Chiyo-Nee-Chan Administration Status You are hereby requested to join us at Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. It is of the utmost importance, and any decision made by the Administration there is final, therefore requiring your attendance. If you do not attend, it is likely you could be removed from the Administration as this is a debate on it's membership. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC)